Pureblood
by xxoRebel
Summary: Isabella Malfoy and her two friends go into the past to gain proof she's not a pureblood to escape a horrible marriage. But it seems that she came at the wrong time. Her grandparents hate each other&none other than Hermione and Draco! DMHG
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own_

* * *

Isabella Celeste Malfoy was a healthy beautiful girl of 15 going on 16 in 3 months. She was at the top of her class in Hogwarts and was unsually nice for a Slytherin although did have a temper. Her parents were very proud and she was soon going to become the face of Witch Weekly for Devil Gowns. 

Isabella somewhat resembled a vampire with her pale complexion and very bright natural blood red lips. Her eyes were a mix of blue and grey and her hair was long waterfall of milky white. She had a knack for Charms and Potions. She was an only child. She wasn't on the Qudditch team, but she was the annoucner.

She also was dating James Sirius Potter II the Prince of Gryffindor. But it _was_ love.

And...she was going to be married to Austin Nott despite her James.

"WHAT!?" Isabella shrieked, standing up. Her mother, Katherine Zabini Malfoy, flinched at the slight wrinkle on Isabella's new sage green dress.

"Sweetheart, we let you date so many boys." Katherine said. Isabella scoffed.

"I had only like 1 boyfriend. That was when I was in like 2nd year. That was James Potter." she said. Her father, Derek Russel Malfoy, coughed loudly.

"Isabella, you are to marry Austin Nott on your 16th birthday. I will leave so you can break up with that Gryffindor." he said and waltzed off to his office. Katherine squirmed a bit, for she wasn't close to her daughter.

"I'm going to Kristel's." Isabella said calmly.

"You mean Kristel Weasly? Isn't she in Ravenclaw? Isn't she James' second cousin?" Katherine asked. Isabella nodded and went to the fireplace. She put in some floo powder and yelled 'Weasly Manor!".

* * *

Kristel Victoria Weasly was anything but Weasly. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin which was clear of freckles. She had gotten it from the Lovegood side of her family. 

Kristel was startled was her best friend appeared in her fireplace while she was reading **"Pureblood Lines: Purest of Them All"** and was on the 5th chapter..and she started 40 mintues ago.

"Izzy?" Kristel asked, using her nickname.

"Hi Kriss...you can't believe it...guess..." Isabella said glumly falling on Kristel's king sized bed.

"Your going to marry Austin Nott." Kristel said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Did Daddy tell _everyone_?" Isabella asked.

"No...it's here in this self editing pureblood line book. I bought it this morning." Kristel said, proud of herself for her accuracy and memory of the book.

"Leme see that..." Isabella said. Kristel handed it to her.

"Chapter 5...the Nott Rules." Isabella muttered.

**1. Male Nott offspring must marry at the age of 16.**

**2. Will refuse marriage if bride's family is not pureblooded, any desieses, or disgraces family honor.**

"Hey...am I in here?" Isabella asked seeing a page of a Nott Family tree.

"Of course. Chapter 1: The Malfoys." Kristel said.

_Lucius Malfoy - Narcissa Black_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger_

_-_

_Derek Malfoy - Katherine Zabini_

_-_

_Isabella Malfoy_

"Hey...who are the Grangers?" Isabella asked. Kristel shrugged.

"Leme see...well, your Grandfather Draco was living around the time the Dark Lord was defeated...so..she was in the Harry Potter era. which was James' grandfather. My grandfather, Ronald Weasly was his best friend...it could be _**the**_ Hermione Granger. She was a muggleborn though." Kristel said, thinking. Isabella smiled.

"If I can prove this...then I wouldn't have to marry Austin!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You need proof though." a voice said. They turned to see the James Potter in the doorway.

"How long were you there?" Kristel asked.

"Just before Bella came." he answered, walking over and planting a quick kiss on his girlfriend.

"So you heard about the marriage plans..." she asked.

"Duh...like I said...you need proof. Like a picture, a love letter, or a blood sample." James said. James looked like Harry exactly. Messy black hair, green eyes, skinny, and a natural talent for Qudditch.

"Anyway am I in there?" James asked.

"Chapter 3: the Potters."

_James Potter - Lily Evans_

_-_

_Harry Potter - Ginvera Weasly_

_-_

_James Potter - Ella Longbottom_

_[Sister Lily Potter - Kenneth Wood_

_-_

_[James James Potter_

"Nice." he said, impressed.

"Let's go back to my place to look for something." Isabella said.

* * *

"Looks like Dad got everything covered." Isabella said sadly. Every picture they saw of Draco and Hermione was ripped in the mddle leaving only Draco and half of his arm. 

"And the letters are smudged. He put water on it." James said, dropping a peice of parchment covered in black ink.

"Hey look," Kristel said holding up a time turner.

"These things aren't being sold anymore!" James smiled.

"Why?"

"The Ministry is scared that some ex-Death Eater might go back and help the Dark Lord." Kristel said.

"Let's use it." James hissed.

"What? DO you know how dangerous this is? We could end up in Medival Times! Or in the future!" Kirstel yelled, hysterical.

"Calm down, it might work. We could go to the past for a few days. Get Draco and Hermione's marriage contract or a letter or a picture. Or something!" Isabella said.

"Fine. But I'm not going." Kristel said. James shrugged and put the necklace over him and Isabella. He was unsure how many times he turned it so he turned it 7 times backward. Last mintue, Isabella held on to Kristel's arm.

* * *

"Ugh...where are we?" Isabella asked looking up. It was morning. 

"Same place. The time turner didn't work." James answered bluntly.

"But no boxes. Oh thanks for bringing me!" Kristel snapped. Isabella blushed.

"No boxes. It must've worked!" Isabella said. James walked to the door and opened it to see a dark hall.

"Yup, now we have to figure what year we're in." he said. The halls in Isabella's home were usually bright.

"Come on." Kristel said. The trio stepped outside. Walking down the hall, they found the door. Opening it, outside revealed a grey 12 foot gate.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley. Maybe the Daily Prophet will tell us." Kristel assumed. James took out 2 mini broomsticks and with a simple incantation they were normal size.

"Bella, you ride with Kristel." James said. Kristel was deathly scared of heights.

"Noooo way." she said, backing up.

"Unless you want to be caught inside to use the floo system or splinched by apprating then we fly." Isabella said sternly. Kristel frowned.

"Finnne." she moaned as she got in the back of Isabella.

"Ready set go." they chanted and soon they were circling Diagon Alley. Just as they were landing, Kristel opened her eyes.

"Oh, finally." she gasped. Diagon Alley looked the same. Florish and Botts was the first store they saw. Draco was also in it.

"Grandpa..." Isabella smiled.

"Yeah...AT 17!" Kristel yelled in her ear.

"Shhh. Let's go in." James snapped.

"Excuse me, sir." Isabella said. James stayed back, Draco had just thrown a deathly glare. Kristel also stayed back for he hissed a bit.

"Yes, miss?" Draco asked, checking her out._ Ew_.

"I have a letter to give to your girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Do you know where she is?" Isabella asked. Draco's eyes bugged out.

"Girlfriend? I don't have one. And Mudblood Granger!? That's funny. Did Potter over there pay you? Or maybe Looney Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Umm, I'll be back." Isabella said as she ran over to them.

"He thinks you guys are your grandparents." she whispered.

"So, I'm Harry Potter? She's Luna Lovegood?" James asked. Isabella nodded.

"Great." Kristel muttered, rolling her eyes. Isabella ran up to Draco.

"Sorry about that. Harry pointed to the wrong person. Do you go to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes I do. In my final year." Draco responded.

"Umm...I'm Isabella. Isabella...Karis. I'm going to attend Hogwarts this year. I'm an exchange student. From Durmstrang." she lied.

"Are you a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Yes." the word flew out before she could stop it.

"I hope you get into Slytherin. I'll meet you on the train." Draco smiled and left.

"We need to get to Hogwarts! Hopefully Dumbeldore is there." Isabella said to James and Kristel after he left.

"Indeed I am. How can I be of assistence?" a voice behind them asked. It was Dumbeldore.

"Oh, hello Proffessor." Kristel smiled.

"Miss Lovegood, Mr. Potter." he nodded.

"Oh no. I'm A Weasly." kristel smiled. Dumbeldore looked amused.

"I can see this must be an important thing to discuss. We better go to my office." Dumbeldore said and within a second, they were in his office.

"I'm Isabella Malfoy." Dumbeldore's eyes widened.

"From the future I can guess?" he asked.

"Yes." Kristel said.

"I'm Kristel Weasly. Her best friend." she said.

"And I'm James Potter from the future." James said. Dumbeldore quiet for a moment.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well you see.. I'm about to be married to Austin Nott. But I love James Potter here. Now, I just discovered that in order not to marry Austin I have to be not pureblooded. It turns out my grandmother is a muggleborn. SO if I can get evidence then i won't have to marry." she said.

"Which generation are you since Harry?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Ummm...2md or thrid. Not so sure." James said. Dumbeldore was quiet again.

"I'm not mistaken...Draco Malfoy is your grandfather?" he asked.

"Yes. My grandmother is Hermione Granger." Isabella said. Dumbeldore's jaw dropped.

"Hermione Granger?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Merlin." Dumbeldore said.

"Albus I have urgent news..." Snape said entering the office. Snape's eyes bugged as he laied eyes on Isabella.

"Your a Malfoy. But that's impossible. Lucius has no brother or sister." Snape observed.

"Severus, It seems here that Miss Isabella Malfoy is trying to get in touch with her grandparents from the future." Dumbeldore said.

"And who would that be?" Snape asked not breaking eye contact with Isabella.

"None other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Dumbeldore smiled. Snape broke eye contact.

"Shit." he snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**don't own.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I also am very happy that people have me very good opinions. But did things unexplained for some reasons (Dumbeldore appearing in Florish and Botts, Derek hating his mother)**

**I'm also very sorry about not explaining where James got the brooms. Let's just say he puts them in his pocket for emerengcies.**

**I also need a beta. Any takers?**

* * *

"Severus, this is a delicate matter to be dealt with proffesionally." Dumbeldore said sternly. Severus nodded, not showing any emotion. 

"So...what would you propose we do as it seems that your grandparents have not shown interest in each other...yet?" Dumbeldore asked. Isabella thought for a moment when Kristel interupted.

"Can we stay here for a few weeks?" she asked.

"How will you get evidence without anyone noticing?" Severus tested.

"Easy, new look, new names. Pretend we're exchange students." Kristel glared.

"But in order to attend, you must be sorted again." Dumbeldore said.

"Done." she said automaticly(sp?).

"Then it's decided." Dumbeldore nodded. Kristel rolled her eyes. She quickly took out her wand and tap her head to make her blonde hair turn black. She made her skin tone a bit darker and her eyes turned from brown to hazel.

"Whoa. Pretty advanced magic there, Kriss." James commented. She shrugged.

"I read and practice." she said airily. Isabella and James squirmed a bit in their chairs. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"It seems like the grandchild of Miss Granger isn't so bookwormish." he said.

"No need Severus." Dumbeldore said before taking out his own wand. He tap his wand on both of their hands. Isabella became a brunette and James became a blonde. They switched eye colors and their skin tone deepened.

"Now. New names?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Crystal Sara Moore." Krisstel said.

"Isabel Joanne Van Der Wood." Isabella said.

"Jackson William Camp." James said sorrowfully. He loved his name. Dumbeldore nodded.

"Tomorrow is the first day of the sesmester. I will put you on the train for you to get to know your grandparents and so no one will suspect. Severus, I want you to keep a close eye on these three." Dumbeldore said. They smiled, muttered a good-bye, and followed Snape outside.

"Now, I will pay for a night's stay at the Leaking Couldron and lead you to Platform 9 3/4. After that you fullfill your own mission. Am I clear?" he told him, not even glancing back.

"Yes sir." they responded in unison.

"Good now, make sure you remember the name and wait 30 seconds before going in." Severus said once they reached his office.

"What name and before going in what?" James asked. Severus took some floo powder and sprinkled some in the fireplace.

"Leaking Couldron!" he said clearly.

"1...2...3...4" Kristel said. Isabella slapped her arm.

"Count quickly. 1011121314151617181920212222324252627282930 there, my turn!" she said quickly. Isabella put some floo powder and waited for the flames to turn green.

"Leaking Couldron!" she shouted. Kristel made a move for the fireplace, but James pushed her out of the way.

"Leaking Couldron!" he said quickly. Kristel rolled her eyes as she grasped some of the green sandy material and let it loose on the fireplace. She stepped on it.

"Leaking Couldron." she said glumly.

"Finally, your room is 34 and you are to check yourselfs out around 9. Here's some money from the Hogwarts' fund to buy some books. Here's a list of what you need to buy. Good bye." Severus said and went back into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts! Severus' Room!" he shouted and disapeared. Kristel felt a bit bored.

"You know what, give me the list and money. I'll buy the stuff." she said. Isabella cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Kristel said in fake excitment. Isabella and James went to the room, leaving Kristel. She went to Diagon Alley, buying some quills, ink, potion material, and new robes since she could easily just adjust them. She now had to get books. Florish and Botts.

"Excuse me, pardon," Kristel said trying to get to the Transfiguration Aisle.

"Hey, are you looking for Transfig**(not a sp, students call it that)** stuff?" a brunette asked.

"Yeah," Kristel said.

"Follow me." she said In about a minute, she was standing in an empty aisle.

"Wow, thanks." she smiled.

"No problem, of my the way, I'm Hermione Granger. I was bored and you looked like you needed help." she said. Kristel froze.

"Oh really?" she asked slowly, taking a book off the self.

"Umm, are you going to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm an exchange student." Kristel replied, taking two more copies of the book.

"Really, maybe I could help you. I go there too." Hermione said, shifting in her shoes. She wasn't getting a good vibe.

"That's nice. Which house are you in?" Kristel asked.

"Gryffindor." she said. Kristel let a little sigh.

"That's good." Kristel smiled.

"So...umm why are you getting so many copies for the same thing?" Hermione asked as she followed Kristel into the Charms Section.

"I'm shopping for my two friends who are going to Hogwarts too." she answered, taking a volume and another two.

"That's cool." Hermione commented, not really meaning it.

"Sorry for being rude, I'm Crystal Moore." Kristel said, sticking her hand out. Hermione shook it.

"Hi Crystal. SO what house do you want to get in?" Hermione asked, wondering weather to trust her or not.

"Ravencalw." Kristel naming her current house. Hermione's face lit up a bit.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me there but decided on Gryffindor." Hermione explained. Kristel went to the counter to pay when Hermione popped out of no where.

"Wanna sit in the same compartment with me tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Kristel knew this was good for Isabella to get to know her grandmother.

"Sure, I have to bring my friends though." Kristel said.

"No worries. You'll get to know Harry and Ron." Hermione smiled and left. Ron! Kristel's heart fluttered. Her own grandpa. She never met him! He was dead before she was born.

Then again, James, Isabella, and Kristel never knew their grandparents. Everyone from the Harry Potter age had died...strange.

* * *

"Guys, I'm back." Kristel said, opening the door. James was sleeping next to Isabella on the only bed. Kristel sighed, putting her stuff down. She put her shoes away and sat on the chair, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Kriss." Kriss opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep on the chair. She rubbed her neck to get rid of the knots she obtained from sleeping in that postion. 

"Morning, Izzy." she said. Isabella was wearing the new robe she has bought.

"Thanks for getting everything. James is having a hard time though." she chuckled.

"Ok..._restringere_!(**Shrink in Italian**)" James chanted by mistake to make it really little, choking himself.

"_Elargir_! (**enlrage in french**)" Kriss said to make it fit perfectly.

"Restringere is to SHRINK, idiot." Kriss said.

"Well, I don't pay attention in Charms." James sniffed.

"It's Transfig, you oaf!" Kriss said, slapping his head.

"Ow." he muttered, rubbing it.

"Come on guys, we'll be late." Isabella said, shoving some trunks out the door. James and Kriss followed and helped her check out.

"Where's Proffessor Snape?" Kriss asked.

"Here, follow me." Snape said out of nowhere. The three looked a bit confused as he hooked Isabella on his arm. He grabbed James and Kriss. He apprated to a bathroom on the station.

"Ok, go outside and look for the big brick wall that was the sign 'Platform 9' on it. Then, run in the middle to enter the Hogwarts Express. Make sure no one is watching." and with his last word, Sevrus apprated again to who know where.

The three took their trunks and went outside to see a busy station. They follwed the signs.

"Let's see, Platform 6, Platform 7, Platform 8, and finally. Platform 9." Kristel said. James took his trunk. The three just flew to the Hogwarts Express. No one used this way anymore. They just flew now. James ran into the wall, suprised that he didn't crash. Isabella and Kriss appeared later.

"Crystal! It's Hermione!" someone called out. Kristel nudged her friends and they made their way to Hermione.

"Come on, I'll show you where we're sitting." she smiled. They shrugged and soon they were onboard, dragging their trunks. Hermione stopped and opened a compartment. She took their trunks and placed them on top.

"Harry, Ron, this is my new friend Crystal Moore." Hermione said.

"Crystal, This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly." she said.

"Hi," they blushed.

"Sit down, introduce me." Hermione grinned at the two, They did what she said.

"Umm, Hermione, Ron, Harry this is Isabel Van Der Wood and Jackson Camp." Kristel said.

"Hi," they chorused.

"Soo...where are you guys from?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang, but we grew up in England." Isabella said.

"Do you happen to know a Draco Malfoy?" James asked.

"Yes and he is the most ugly, foul, disgusting creature I know on two legs." Hermione sniffed.

"Nice way to talk about her husband." James whispered.

"So, you guys are in Gryffindor?" Kriss asked.

"Yup." they said in unison.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor." Isabella lied.

"Oi Potter!" Draco voice boomed. The door was slung open and there he was with Crabbe and Goyle in the back.

"Malfoy, get out." Ron hissed.

"Haha no way, Weasel. Hey who are the newbies?" Draco asked, nodded toward them.

"Isabel, Jackson, and Crystal." Hermione said qucikly before attempting to shove him. She failed and Draco caught her close so her face was an inch away.

"Don't even try..." he hissed. Hermione's face flamed. She wasn't used to be so close to a cute guy's face. Draco laughed.

"Like this Granger?" he breathed. Hermione pushed him away. Harry and Ron were on the edge of their seat. Hermione blushed even more and sat down still red. Draco laughed and closed the door.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded quickly.

Thanks to Malfoy she now had a gigantic crush on him.


End file.
